


McDanno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno Life: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Butt Slapping, Butts, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Flirting, Flogging, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Licking, Love Bites, Lunch, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Claiming, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Sons, Spanking, Table Sex, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vacation, Whipping, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny are in love, Here are some stories about them, What happens when their ohana gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one.**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Junior Reigns/Tani Rey, Lou Grover/Renee Grover, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: McDanno Life: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	McDanno:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are in love, Here are some stories about them, What happens when their ohana gets involved?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one.*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

_Confession is good for the soul-James 5:16_

They just confessed their feelings to each other, & there was a lot of sexual tension between them. Commander Steve McGarrett looked at him like he is the most beautiful thing ever. Detective Danny “Danno” loves seeing that, & knew that he will always be put first by Steve. It was nice to be cherished for a change, & not worry.

The Hunky Brunette couldn’t believe that he found the love of his life, He wasn’t gonna let go. It was such a wonderful, & intense feeling. He caresses his new lover’s face, & said, “I love you, I love you so much”, Then he kissed him sweetly on the lips, & the world shuts down for them.

“I love you too, Aren’t you gonna kiss me ?”, The Shorter Man asked in an challenging tone. The Former Seal didn’t disappoint, They passionately reached for each other. The Newly Formed Couple were teasing the other’s body, Cock were growing hard along with stimulation. 

Steve decided to go to the bedroom, He lifted Danny in a bridal style carry. The Blond relished being treated like this, as his lover carried him to their secluded, & private paradise. Where they can have privacy, & resolve the sexual tension between them.


End file.
